


My Knight in Almost Shining Armor

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Scott is such a pushover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wrangles Scott into helping out with the Renaissance Faire. Plans go awry. Written for the Summer Heat Mini Round in the Rounds of Kink Community on LJ. Prompt: Collision, Kink: Conflicts and Challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight in Almost Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV and Jeff Davis.

“Stiles, I still don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“You’ll be fine. All you have to do is take the lance and hit the rider on the other horse. Now hold still so that I can get your chainmail straight.”

Scott stopped fidgeting and looked around at the tent they were sheltered in behind the stands. It was hot, muggy and dusty. Stiles had begged him to help out with the Renaissance Faire. Apparently, one of the jousters had dislocated his shoulder in a practice run and they needed his spot to be filled. Naturally, Stiles told his SCA friends that he had the perfect person for the job.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Stiles banging on the chest plate of his armor.

“Perfect! My knight in _almost_ shining armor.”

“Stiles . . .”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Scott had never been able to say no to his doe eyes. “I am so going to regret this.”

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder and passed him a helmet. “Let’s get you on your horse.”

They were the last ones to saddle up, the other jousters were already mounted and making their way to the holding area, chatting away before the battles began. Scott approached the chestnut stallion and immediately realized this was going to fail, spectacularly. The horse’s eyes rolled the moment it caught his scent.

“Dude?”

“Come on, Scotty. We’re running late.”

Stiles’ quick shove towards the horse was all it took. Scott was too close and the stallion took offense, kicking him straight in the chest plate. He flew across the yard and landed in the dirt, completely winded. His fingers scrambled for purchase on the metal, trying to find the hinge to yank it off. His lungs fought for air, forcing him to wheeze as they tried to re-inflate.

Stiles rushed to his side and helped him yank the armor off. “Oh my God, Dude! Are you okay?”

Scott nodded, finally starting to get his breathing under control.

Stiles collapsed onto the ground next to him. “I’m guessing werewolves and horses don’t mix.”

His only reply was a disgusted grunt.

“You looked really hot in the armor. Maybe you could dress up in it for me at home,” Stiles suggested, smirk transitioning into a leer.

“You are completely hopeless. Armor? Really?”

Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss against Scott’s lips. “Since you’re all suited up, maybe you could try sword fighting.”


End file.
